New Girl
by love-bubbles and you babe
Summary: This is about Chloe King moving to a new place after her mother has been killed by the Order. The story is not set in with the TV show.
1. Chapter 1

*I don't own anything having to deal with The Nine Lives of Chloe King.*

Chapter one of New Girl: Who's that girl?

Chloe King new she was different ever since she was little. Her adoptive mother, Meredith King, was the pride leader of the Mississippi Pride. Even though Chloe was adopted, Meredith thought of her as her own. They both got along very well… except for the fact that she had she now had to move into the San Francisco pride.

"What the hell do you mean I have to leave to go to San Francisco!" Chloe yelled at her 'godmother'.

"Chloe, your adoptive mother, Meredith, was killed only a few days before hand. She told me if the Order got to her before you left to tell you that you would leave the next day." said Nicole, Chloe's godmother. "But Nikki-"said Chloe. "Chloe, you know that I've tried my hardest to keep you here and you're lucky that you even get to stay here till tomorrow. They all said that as the Uniter, you need to have a pride to look up to. Right now we only have a handful of Mai and we are all trying our hardest to stay safe, and the only way for you to stay safe is if you go to their pride." said Nikki.

"Nikki will you be coming with me?" asked Chloe.

"Chloe, you know if I could I would. Trust me when I say this, but you will be there until you are at least 30. It's for your own benefits." replied Nikki. "What the FUCK! You expect me to stay there until my life is half over? What the hell Nicole!" Chloe said, freaking the fuck out.

**Nine hours later…..**

"Now boarding flight 119, now boarding flight 119." The lady said as the intercom came on.

"Just know that I HATE you Nicole! I fucking hate you." said Chloe as she was heading to leave for her plane.

"Chloe, just know that this is for your own good. I promise to come and visit soon." whispered Nicole as Chloe left.


	2. Chapter 2

*I don't own anything! Wish I did! I know my last chapter was wayyyyyyyy to short but I promise I will have this one longer!

Chapter 2

Last time on New Girl:

"_Chloe, just know this is for your own good. I promise to come and visit soon." whispered Nicole as Chloe left._

**After the plane landed in LAX.**

Chloe's point of view:

"Dear Basset, I hate it here already. I just wish I would have told Nikki that I will love her like my mother no matter what. I know she said she would visit, but she never said when she would. She never even told me where to go thinking of it. I wonder-" just then I was interrupted in from my thoughts because apparently someone called my name.

"CHLOE! Damnit, where the hell is she! Her arrived here 10 minutes ago. Shit, I can't believe we haven't found the damn Uniter!" the male spoke.

"Geez Alek, you must really want to meet her and see if your charm works on her. Ha-ha I hope it doesn't and I hope I'm there to see it when it doesn't." the female said.

"Jazz, you want to know something? SHUT THE FUCK UP SO WE CAN FIND THE DAMN UNITER AND GET HER BACK TO AUNT VAL." the boy Alek spoke. I can already tell I dislike him.

"Hey, guess what Alek, I could care less. And no need to shout I can hear you perfectly fine even when you whisper. You want to know why? BECAUSE I'M MAI YOU DIMWIT!"the girl named Jasmine said. I'm beginning to like her. Maybe she can be my first new friend.

You know what, I'm going to have some fun with these two.

"You guys know I can hear everything y'all were saying the WHOLE. ENTIRE. DAMN. TIME. AND ITS HURTING MY FUCKING EARS, SO SHUT THE FUCK UP! BOTH OF YOU. Hi, I'm Chloe by the way, and I can already tell I am only going to like one of you as a friend." I smiled sweetly as I said this to them. This was going to be way too much fun!

The guy named Alek had his mouth wide open and eyes bugging out of his head. And I swear I saw a little drool come out of his mouth. Ewe! Gross!

He snapped back into reality quickly. Then he said, "Damn girl, your fine and got a mouth on you. I can dig."

"I'm sure you can Alek, and by the way welcome back to reality London Bridge!" I said in the sweetest way possible.

Jasmine had began to start laughing as well as I. Alek was dumbfounded, and just stared at us as we were leaning on each other for support. So far I'm liking Jasmine as my new bestie. She and I would play some great pranks on Alek.

Then Jasmine finally spoke. "You know I think it's time we get back to the penthouse before mom has one of her bitch fits… again."

**At the penthouse:**

"Mom we have returned with the Uniter." Jasmine called as she walked into the house.

"Hello Jazz, Alek, and Uniter. My name is Valentina. I hope you had a wonderful flight here as I know it must have been a very long one. All the way from Mississippi, interesting." The beautiful lady in her early 40s said to me. She must be Jasmine's mom considering Jazz called her mom and they look VERY much alike. Ugh, one thing, I HATE to be called "Uniter." I find it stupid, I mean I know that's what I am but I mean, come on my name is Chloe. C-H-L-O-E not U-N-I-T-E-R. I guess I might as well tell her.

"It's sweet of you to call me Uniter and all, but I would prefer you to call me Chloe or King as people back home would call me." I said as nicely, for me, as possible.

"Of course. It would be an honor to be able to call you Chloe since you will be here till you're 30. We would like you to feel as welcome as possible. By the way I miss Meredith too, so if you ever need someone to talk to you can come to any three of us. Also, if they haven't introduced themselves, this is Jasmine and that's Alek. Jasmine is my daughter and Alek is my nephew. We want you to feel as welcome to this family as you can, so we are sending you to the same school as Jazz and Alek because they are your new assigned protectors. Tomorrow school starts at 8:30, and Jazz and Alek will be in all of your classes. The reason is because the order has tried to attack while Mai were in school, and that's why they are also in every class together. Even though Alek has basketball practice after school you have Jazz to walk you back here. They will also be your trainers too. Well I know you probably want to get unpacked and head to bed after that long flight, so Jazz will show you to your room and help you unpack." Valentine said.

Great, I thought as I took in what Valentina had just told me. Wait, back it up, Alek is a JOCKO! Ha-ha even more to tease him about.

**When they get to Chloe's new room:**

…


	3. Author

*Author's note!*

I know you guys probably think this is a chapter, but I'm so sorry it isn't. I've had a VERY busy weekend. I PROMISE I will update by this weekend because I don't have anything going on. I will say this right now and again I ACCEPT CRITISIM AND ANYTHING YOU GUYS HAVE TO SAY ABOUT MY STORY! I'm not getting mad at ya'll, but I'm just saying it again because it is MY FIRST story.

AND AGAIN I **PROMISE TO UPDATE BY THIS WEEKEND!**

I hope to get at least chapters 3-6 posted by this weekend. And I know Alek was a little out of character, but I swear he will be back to the cocky, British Alek he is and always will be.

THANK YOU AND LOVE YA'LL..!


	4. Chapter 4

*Omg! I am so very sorry I haven't updated! And with school and my friends and the guys that are always near/around me trying to be cool… let's just say, I put them in their places!... anyways, I hate ANs just as much as y'all do, so let's get this show on the road!*

Recap: Chloe and Jazz are going to unpack Chloe's things in her new room!

**When they got to Chloe's new room**

…

'I absolutely loved my new room! How did they know my two favorite colors? Wait… Nikki was the only one who knew I liked these colors! Nikki! I hated how I left her, but I thought I heard her say something as I boarded my flight… I wonder what it was! I will have to call her as soon as I get settled in and thank her for telling them I loved the colors lavender, turquoise, and the black and white pattern!' I thought as Jazz and I were starting to unpack my things.

"Chloe. CHLOE! Did you hear anything I just said?" asked Jasmine in an amused and annoyed voice.

"Huh? Oh, sorry! I was just thinking to myself. Sorry Jazz! By the way, I think we are almost done unpacking everything! Well, that went faster than expected… to me anyways." I mumbled under my breath.

"Of course it went by WAYY faster for you because while I was doing all the work, you were off in la-la land thinking about Basset knows what!" said Jasmine as she started to leave.

"WAIT!" I yelled.

"WHAT? You don't have to yell so loud, you know! We are all Mia in this apartment and can hear crystal clearly! Besides, I think you just woke up Alek! So, I will let you take care of him! Bye. See you in the morning! Oh, and don't freak out when you hear your alarm go off. It's set at a time to where you can get all your morning necessities done in an awesome amount of time." replied Jasmine as she left my room.

**Five minutes later….**

In walked a very shirtless Alek. And might I say, his 6 pack didn't help the little crush I had forming on him.

'Wait! Did I just say I have a _crush_ on jocko standing in my doorway? He looked very amused… I wonder why." I thought.

I finally mustered up enough courage to ask him why he had an amused look on his face.

"What!" I snapped at him.

"Well King, if you must know, I was just wondering how you could already have a crush on me right after we left the airport. I knew I was irresistible, but that act you had going on at the airport had me convinced that you _hated me!_ And now, here you are, admiring my amazing body! Ha-ha! I knew you couldn't resist me! I knew eventually I would get to you! And I believe I just did! _I_ win!_"_ he replied as he walked off.

'Ugh! What a jerk!' I thought.

"Goodnight King. Hope you have sweet dreams about me!" he said as he walked into his room.

"Ha-ha" I replied dryly. "That was the funniest thing I have EVER heard in my life. Now why would I be having dreams about you when I _know_ you will be having dreams about me?" I replied coolly in that sickly-sweet voice I used most often with him.

I heard him chuckle.

'Take that you bastard, you cocky bastard!' I thought.

"I think you made a mistake, _I_ win! Always have and always will." I said quietly before I fell in to a dreamless and much needed deep sleep.

**At 6:50 a.m. when Chloe's alarm clock went off…**

"Ughhhhhhhh! Why me?" I groaned as I remembered where I was going today.

I got up to get a much needed shower even if my bed was nice and comfy.

As I walked to the door of my shower, I realized there was steam rolling into my room from under the door.

'Who in their rightful fucking mind is in MY shower?' I thought as I reached for the handle just as the water turned off.

Just as I opened the door, I saw another door and _VERY _naked and toned Alek, just smirking his cocky smirk and showing me full view of his whole body.

'Holy mother Basset, please tell me this god standing right in front of me, nude, isn't really there.' I silently prayed to myself as Alek got a good look at me.

Now it was my turn to smirk as his mouth dropped open and his eyes roamed my body and _actually_ _for once_ took a good look at what I was wearing, and what not. I was actually glad I wore what I wore to bed last night. It was a light blue see-through top with nothing underneath and booty shorts.

'Ha-ha seems like I win again, you cocky bastard!' I thought as I did a victory dance in my head.

Alek just smirked as his eyes roamed every inch of my body and as he roamed mine, I roamed his. What, if he was getting something out of this, so was I!

He _was_ a god! No joke! How I just wanted to do everything and anything to him!

'Wait! How come he's in my shower and not his? Oh no! We have joint rooms. Worst. Day. Ever. Well, maybe I could get something out of the join room situation….' I wondered.

*The End! NOT! I sooo wouldn't do that to you guys! I am so very and truly sorry I haven't updated, and like I said I have had A LOT on my hands and right now we are out for our Thanksgiving Break… which is one whole week so I WILL UPDATE A LOT THIS COMING WEEK TO MAKE IT UP TO YOU GUYS! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Alek is back to himself

There was some M rated stuff in there.

I will have an M version of this story... later not now!

And I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

With love, Kel! 3


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own anything except for my imagination! Enjoy! If you don't like my story, then don't read it! Thank you to everyone that gave a NICE/ SWEET review to my story! That's why I made this one longer! Well, semi longer I should say! Now go and read! **

_**Last time on new girl:**_'Wait! How come he's in my shower and not his? Oh no! We have joint rooms. Worst. Day. Ever. Well, maybe I could get something out of the join room situation….' I wondered.

"CHLOE! ALEK! Get your asses into gear! We don't want to be late to school now do we? Wait, where are you guys?"asked Jasmine, suspiciously.

"Oh no!' I thought. One because Alek, in all of his glory, was still naked and I was just standing there like an idiot, making no move to tell Jasmine not to come in, with my mouth agape.

Alek was the first one to snap out of his 'trance' and actually put a towel around his waste in record time before his cousin got there.

A few seconds after she got into my room, she asked Alek what he did this time.

"_I _didn't do anything, Jazz. It was all Chloe. I guess you should have mentioned that we had a joined bathroom." Alek coolly replied, while stalking out of the bathroom through his door to get ready for school.

I was just standing there, still trying to catch up on what the hell just happened.

"Umm… Chloe, are you okay? You've been standing there for like five minutes with this blank expression on your face. Again, I ask, are you okay?" Jazz asked with a lot of concern.

"Yea, Jazz, I'm okay. Maybe scarred for life, but I will be okay. Once we get home from school I need to talk to you about some 'things'." I told her as I came out of my 'trance' as Jazz liked to call it.

"Umm… I'm going to take a shower and get ready for school now." I told her as I got all my toiletries for my dresser.

"Oh-kay, but we are going to talk about this later. Oh, I almost forgot, Alek has basketball practice today so he won't be leaving with us." Jasmine said as I was heading into the bathroom.

I made a mental not to lock BOTH bathroom doors so Alek couldn't waltz in on me like I had on him.

"Oh, Jazz, Alek doesn't need to be here. I just need to talk to you. That's why I told you that after he left. There is always a reason for what I do. You'll learn that about me, while I learn more about you guys." I said as she began to leave.

**After Chloe got out of the shower and was ready for school…**

"Alek! Let's go! We need to be there early so Chloe can get her schedule and her locker number and combination from the office! We all know you don't need to take THAT long to get ready! CHLOE WAS DONE BEFORE YOU AND YOU GOT A SHOWER BEFORE HER! Now get out of your-" she was cut off in mid sentence when Alek cockily replied.

"Chill out, Jazz. Chloe gave me a little problem so I couldn't be ready as quickly as I usually am. You can thank her for making me late! Oh, while you wait, just go start the car and wait for me in there. I should be done in a few minutes."

I could practically hear the smirk in his voice as he replied in-a-matter-of-factly tone.

Jasmine gave me a look that clearly said we needed to talk later.

I nodded my head in agreement to her.

But before we left to go start the car, I made an even cockier reply to what he had said.

"Maybe next time you'll remember to lock BOTH doors! And I hope you had an awesome time taking care of the 'problem' I supposedly gave you! See you in the car, but don't take too long trying to fix your hair. We need to, at some point during the morning hours, get to school!"

"CHLOE!" he replied sounding like he was about to come out and hold me against the wall, but before I could find out, Jasmine had me out the door and into the elevator.

On our ride down to the garage in the apartment building, we were laughing the whole entire ride!

"Did you- did you hear how he sounded? That was so hilarious! I think- I think I might actually love you as my own sister, Chloe King! Oh, but I would sit in the backseat if I were you, or else he might try to do something to you." She barely got that out because we were both out of breath from laughing so hard. We hadn't even noticed that the elevator stopped and we were at the garage.

"Oh, you will probably love me even more as a sister when we get home from school tonight! I can't explain now, but I will when we get home and are away from him. Even if it is for a few hours." I replied while still trying to catch my breath from laughing so hard.

I thought to myself, 'I am really going to have a fun time here. Jasmine and I are getting along great. Alek, well, Alek is being a cocky bastard. And according to Jazz, he is ALWAYS LIKE THAT. And Valentina, I haven't heard much from her, except the bits of a conversation we had yesterday.'

"Jasmine, where is your mom?" I asked cautiously, not knowing what to expect.

"Oh, she had to go away on a business trip early this morning." She replied coolly.

The look I gave her clearly asked 'how do you know all this?'

She smiled and explained how her mom had left a note on the kitchen's island.

All I did was nod at her. It must be hard having a mother who travels all the time. But before I could answer, London Bridge decided to show up and grace us with his presence.

I hadn't even noticed we were in the car and Jazz had started it up. How ironic, it was a Jaguar.

**At the high school which took less than 10 minutes to get to because of Alek's driving…**

'Oh my goddess! Who in the hell would ever give _him_ a driver's license? _I_ can drive better than him! Even _Jasmine _could probably drive better than him!' I thought as all three of us walked into school together.

Apparently, Alek made it his job to make me his target and have a little _fun _while we were in school. So, after I had gotten my locker number, which was right next to Jasmine's, and my combination to it, as well as my schedule, I was all set. I had every class with Jazz and Alek, which didn't upset me because now all I had to do was follow them, but I mainly followed Jasmine because Alek and his jocko friends would harass me and shit like that.

I had almost made it through the whole day without having to deal with any of Alek and his buddies until he just had to corner me in the hallway…

I know you guys will hate me when you read this as to how I left it… mysterious and guessing. It was intention to leave it like this! Anyways, the next chapter I have planned out in my head. Heehee!

Anyways, how did you like this chapter? Good or bad? What do you think will happen next? You don't know? Good, because you will find out later on today or tomorrow! You better be glad I have this week off or else I wouldn't even be able to write ANYTHING! And when we get out for Christmas, you better check on my story because I will be updating a lot then!

With love for you and my story,

Kel (bubbles-love)

And don't be a hater towards the player!


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, I was going to wait and get a reply from ScissorLuv21, but since all of you want another chapter today, I said what the hell and just decided to write! For those of you that think it takes me hours and hours to write, it doesn't. It all comes naturally. It's easy for me to write one of these chapters in an hour or less. So, let's get on with this story since all of you guys probably hate me from where I left off at! Heehee! There was a reason for that! Enjoy! And this chapter is dedicated to… ScissorLuv21!**

_Last time on New Girl: _I had almost made it through the whole day without having to deal with any of Alek and his buddies until he just had to corner me in the hallway…

'THAT BASTARD! If he thinks I am one who likes to be cornered in the school hallways with people just stopping and staring like idiots then he is so wrong!' I thought as he held me against the wall with only one hand on my stomach.

'Is he stupid or something?' I asked myself. I was unphased by all of this. I just stood there with my arms crossed over my chest, looking into his eyes and smirking. Of course I knew he was going to get revenge somehow, but I didn't think he would take the revenge thing so far as to corner me in the school and try to kiss me, the Uniter!

The funny thing is, is that he tried to kiss me twice now and all I did was turn my head to the side so he got to kiss my cheek! Jasmine and two of her friends, Amy and Paul, have been standing there laughing so hard that they are all nearly on the floor. Everybody else just chuckled to themselves and admired how I was the only girl Alek Petrov hasn't been able to kiss. I have had to resist the urge to laugh for about five minutes now, that is until now…

He had me pinned against the lockers, one had in my hair pulling my head back slightly so he could look at me and the other on my chin so I couldn't move my head. When he started to lean down to kiss me, I noticed everyone that was around us was gone and now it was just us two. I was- I was nervous. I couldn't believe he was going to kiss me. When he was only a few centimeters away, he just barely grazed my lips with his as he spoke.

"King, if you really wanted me all you had to do was ask. Oh, and this is payback from this morning." He chuckled when he saw my face.

"Well, maybe next time you can remember to lock BOTH of the damn doors!" I said, which made our lips brush together and it sent a tingly feeling all through my body. I know he felt it, too, because his whole body tensed up.

"Chloe!"

I heard it. Even if it was barely audible, I heard it! And it came from Alek, too. Was that- was that a moan?

Right after he said that he pushed off the lockers and headed straight for our next class of the day, Gym. He had left me there to figure out what in the hell had just happened.

What a fun class. All sweaty and smelly afterwards, yea, who wouldn't love that class? Oh yea, that's right, all the girls maybe! That's who! And of course on my first day, we all had to go outside and try out for track, boys and girls. Well, I guess this is where being Mai has its perks!

As we all lined up waiting for the gun shot, I saw who I was competing against: Alek, Jasmine, Amy, and Paul.

This could be easy, right? Oh hell yea it could be, if I beat Alek then the whole school would be saying the new girl beat Alek Petrove the basketball star! Oh hell yea, I was going to win this all the way, baby!

As the gun shot sounded, we were all off. Alek, of course, got ahead of me, so he was first. I was closely behind him, in second; Jasmine was in third, Amy was in fourth, and Paul was last. I don't even think he was trying.

As Alek and I were in the homestretch, I was pulling out ahead of him because I was pushing my Mai ability, and might I say, I was glad I was trained to push myself past my limit.

It felt amazing to be pushing my top speed. It felt like I was flying. Before I knew it, I was ahead of Alek. I looked back at him and he was just looking pissed and proud of me… what the hell, I thought he would be pissed off!

'Well, there goes that plan!' I thought as I made it to the end of our run.

As I made it to where we first began, Alek was right behind me. Jasmine was next, then Amy, and Paul was last.

Right as I was going to ask Alek why he had those facial expressions, the coach called us over.

"King! Petrov! Get your asses over here! NOW!"

I looked at Alek, and Alek looked at me. We both had this expression on our faces that said 'uh oh!'

Once we got over there, Coach Hazera said, "Chloe, I want you on my track team. Alek, I want you to be Chloe's partner in track so that means you both made the team. Oh, Petrov, I can't believe you got beat by a girl!"

Alek snickered at this. And then he smirked. And I knew what he was smirking at because when he turned to face me, he had a shit eating grin on that damn pretty face of his.

'Shit! I don't want to be his partner anymore!' I thought

"Alek, help Chloe stretch so you two can run again, and make sure you win this time because we don't want the star of our basketball team getting kicked off because he got beat by a girl now do we?" Coach Hazera asked Alek.

All Alek did was shake his head no. I snickered at that. And then the coach told Alek to help me stretch.

I knew this wouldn't end well for me, that is.

"Well, King, now I get to give you the rest of my payback." he replied with a cocky smirk.

"Uh huh. I'm sure you do! Or do I get to give you the rest of my payback?" I asked in that sickly-sweet voice of mine.

I heard it this time. Though, it sounded more like a growl. I knew today wouldn't end well. I knew that Alek would have me on edge for the rest of the day. Hell, maybe even the rest of the week. And today is only Monday!

As we began to stretch, Alek kept smirking at me. When I did the splits to stretch even more, his eyes were wide and black…

~don't hate me! This chapter goes to ScissorLuv21 and one of my friends who was reading my story while I was typing this chapter! This is only the first half of chapter six! Second half will be updated later tonight or tomorrow morning.

With love,

~Kelley


	7. Chapter 6 Part 2

***Okay, i don't own anything except for my imagination for this story! And this story goes out to one of my good friends, ScissorLuv21! She and I are excited to hear that NLOCK will most likely have a second season! Yay! Okay, so on with the story! Enjoy! :)**

_Last time on New Girl: As we began to stretch, Alek kept smirking at me. When I did the splits, his eyes went wide and black..._

I wasn't stupid. I knew his eyes went wide with lust and want, but if they turned into those gorgeous green colored slits that I had fallen in love with, then we would have a problem. I knew that if we were partners for track, our eyes would both turn into slits and we would want each other. Physically and emotionally.

That wouldn't be very good for either of us to have a full blown make-out session on the track, or worse!

It was funny know i could make him like this, though. It would come in handy one day.

I knew he would get his payback, and soon!

After I finish my stretching routine, he told me that i needed to stretch some more. I knew why, though. Even if i did know why he wanted to help me stretch, I let him. I wanted to see what his payback would be for me. How ironic though, curiosity killed the cat, well, in this case, cats!

"Chloe, you need me to stretch you! That means get your ass over here!" he yelled cockily to me.

I could hear the desperation and need in his voice. It made me chuckle. And chuckle I did.

As I went over to him, he said, "Lay down on your back," in a very demanding voice. Damn, he needs to get his attitude in check. So, for payback for him saying that, i did the exact opposite. I SAT down in the grass. That's when I saw them. His eyes they-they were gorgeous! I had never really seen them up close before. The only time i ever really saw them was when he was running; they only changed for a split second, though.

"King, what the HELL did I say? Oh yea, that's right. I said lay THE FUCK down!" he said, obviously getting annoyed with me.

"No Petrov, you just told me to lie down." I replied in that sickly-sweet voice I most often used with him. I found it funny that I could get him all flustered.

In a threatening voice he said, "Just lay down, would you!"

"Touchy, touchy." I said as I complied with his demand.

I was a little scared of him. I knew I would always be a little scared of him. I knew he would never try to hurt me, on purpose that is. I knew he might hurt me emotionally. Even if it was to protect me, i knew it would hurt all the same.

"Good, finally, time for my payback!" he replied with a devious grin.

'Uh oh, this can't be good!' I thought.

And boy was I right when I thought that. We were in an intimate position. My right knee was hooked over his shoulder. He would move up so my knee would come up to where my shoulder was. Every time he did this, his little friend down there would press against me, down there. The only thing separating us was the pair of shorts we were both wearing. I knew this wouldn't end well. For either of us.

His eyes had turned into slits. I knew mine had, too. We were so caught up in the moment, we barely even heard Coach Hareza tell us to line up at the starting line for our last race. The race where Alek was to prove he could beat me.

I had heard Coach, though. As soon as he said to line up, I took that as my chance to get Alek off of me.

I pushed with all the strength in my body I had left. He only went a few feet away, though. Damn, I was hoping he would at least get farther away from me.

I could tell my eyes were still in slits, though. His eyes were, too.

"Alek, I will talk to you about what just happened later." I said as we made our way over to the starting line.

All he did was nod. He had agreed that we needed to talk about what the hell had just happened. I guess he understood that we don't need to have our payback during school. At all. Or else it will turn out a lot worse than it did today!

Alek and I were lined up and ready to see who would win the rematch of our race. I knew I had a 50/50 chance I could win and so did Alek.

When the gun shot off and alerted us to begin to run, I knew i wouldn't be winning this race. My mind was somewhere else. I knew where it was, though. It was wondering what would have happened if I hadn't heard Coach Hazera or pushed Alek off of me. It wanted to know what would have happened. I wanted to know what would have happened. And damnit sooner or later I would find out.

While I was thinking, the while time i had forgotten I was supposed to be beating Alek in the rematch race. Luckily for me, he wasn't too far ahead of me. All i would have to do would be to push myself. I couldn't push myself to do it, though. I didn't know why, but I just couldn't. I wouldn't and I didn't. All I did was catch up to him and stare straight into those beautiful, light brown, honey colored eyes. But what i saw in his eyes shocked me.

They showed hurt, lust, anger, and fear. I knew what the hurt and lust was from but I didn't know what the anger and fear was from.

'Whoever made _my_ Alek scared is going to pay!' I thought.

'Whoa! Chloe, _your _Alek?' I mentally asked myself. What is going on with me? I've only known Alek for two days and I'm already calling him mine! Like, what in the hell is wrong with me? I only realized Alek and I were tied at the last moment. So did him. Well, at least he didn't get beat by a girl again. Well, more importantly me, the new girl, Chloe King, the Uniter.

Don't hate me from where i left this off at, please! I love you all for the kind words you've given me! And again, i dedicate this chapter to ScissorLuv21 :-)

Thank y'all for being so patient!

With love,

Kelley :-)

P.S. My laptop died and i got my Christmas present (Samsung Tablet 10.1) early, so it may take me a while to update my story.


	8. Chapter 7

**Okay, if you don't like my writing then I'm going to say this once, and only once. FUCK OFF! I don't care if you think that this story was specifically made for you because 1.) It wasn't and will never be made for just one person. 2.) Get the hell off of MY story if you want to say 'you have a colorful vocabulary, but not in the good way' and then turn around and say 'This is a good story, though.' NO, don't think you dare do that! Understood? Good. Now, on with the story-**

_Last time on New Girl:_ 'Whoa! Chloe, your Alek?' I mentally asked myself. What is going on with me? I've only known Alek for two days and I'm already calling him mine! Like, what in the hell is wrong with me? I only realized Alek and I were tied at the last moment. So did he. Well, at least he didn't get beat by a girl again. Well, more importantly me, the new girl, Chloe King, the Uniter.

We both tied. I couldn't push myself to beat Alek. I didn't want to. I don't know why, but I just can't push myself to do anything when I'm around. It's hard for me to understand, but in same way I feel connected to him, like we were made for one another.

I knew I had heard of this before, but I couldn't remember what it was to.

'Come on Chloe, THINK!' I mentally screamed at myself.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Coach telling Alek and I to go and shower. That we had 10 minutes until next class, and if we didn't get there in time that it would be our own fault.

Alek just walked off without saying a word to me or anybody. I felt this need to go and find out what was wrong. So that's what i did, and now I find myself here, in front of Alek, only wearing his gym shorts. Well, it's now or never to figure out what the hell is wrong with him.

"Alek, what happened to you? I looked at you and saw nothing but fear, lust, anger, and hurt in your eyes. What's wrong?" I asked him cautiously.

All he did was look at me.

"Alek, I know what the hurt and lust was from, but what about the fear and anger? Please talk to me, Alek." I pleaded with him.

"Chloe, you want to know why you saw those four things in my eyes?" he asked with so much hurt and seriousness that all I could do was nod my head 'yes.'

"Okay then, hurt was from you pushing me off of you while we were making out on the field. Lust was from the making out and I wanted more. Anger was for Coach interrupting us. And anger was from me thinking you would never want to see me again for me being stupid. Fear was from me thinking you would hate me, losing my control and wondering what would have happened if you hadn't heard him, and from me thinking I found my mate." He said that all in a rush. It didn't scare me as much as I thought it would when he said he thought he had found his mate.

"Alek, I think I found my mate, too." I whispered quietly.

"Correction, I know I found my mate." I said correcting myself, and making him look at me with wide eyes. In his eyes I saw lust, desire, and adoration.

In less the 5 seconds flat, he had me against the lockers. His face only millimeters away from mine.

"Chloe, do you mean it?" he questioned. As he spoke, his lips brushed against mine and sent tingles all through my entire body.

"Yes, Alek, I do." I said causing our lips to brush together and ignite the fire within me.

After he heard those words come out of my mouth, he crushed his lips to mine. Something in me altered. It was like my whole world now revolved around him and only him. He is my one and true love.

**Okay, don't hate me because I'm off for Christmas break and can update more frequently! Yay! I am kind of mad right now so I am just updating this chapter as is! A guy found out I like him and blah blah blah! You know how it goes! Another guy is mad at me! And then another called me an annoying bitch! And now, I'm sick. Like, literally sick, as in catching a cold! So, I have to stay in bed and get better before Christmas! That means I can write! Alright, I am going to write the next chapter!**

**With love,**

**Kelley!**


	9. Chapter 8

Okay, so I have decided to quit my story! I'm sorry for this disappointing note to you all, but I have lost my inspiration for this story!

Please don't hate me!

Love,

Kelley

I swear if any of you believed that, then apparently you don't know me as well as you thought you did! Anyways, on with the story!

Last time on New Girl, after he heard those words come out of my mouth, he crushed his lips to mine. Something in me altered. It was like my whole world now revolved around him and only him. He is my one and true love.

**Back at the apartment after school had ended:**

Well, school had been… interesting to say at the least. After Alek and I had a hot and intense make-out session in the locker room, I ran into the queen bitch of the cheerleading squad with her evil minions.

_*FLASHBACK*_

"_Chloe, darling, Alek is not and never will be yours, so stop fantasizing about him and move on!" Kiera gushed to me._

'_If only you knew, bitch!' I thought bitterly._

"_Kiera, I hate to break it to you 'darling,' but Alek never has and never will like you. EVER! He's mine and we had the best make-out session earlier!" I said in my sickly-sweet voice._

_Kiera's faced dropped, and that's when I wish I would have had a camera! She screamed her scream of frustration and stomped off, leaving her minions clueless as to where to go or what to do! _

'_Take that bitch!' I thought while doing a little victory dance inside of my head._

_*END FLASHBACK*_

After that, everything went fine for the rest of the day. Even if I hate to admit it, I did kind of believe her. That's why, for the rest of the day, I avoided Alek.

Once the bell rang, signaling that this 'prison' was finally releasing us for the rest of the day, I had never been happier to know that Alek had practice for basketball.

I received a text from Alek

Sure, we had exchanged numbers for safety reasons, but that didn't mean we couldn't text or talk to each other for our own reasons.

The text read:

_**Why have you been avoiding me for the whole day? ~Alek**_

Ugh! Of course, the bitch didn't tell him when she was at lunch with him today; she was too busy running her claws all over him trying to make me jealous! Did it work? Yes!

I decided to play the innocents card.

_**What do you mean by 'avoiding you?'~Chloe**_

Less than a second later he replied.

_**You know exactly what I mean. ~Alek**_

At this point, I was beyond pissed. I mean, I'm no mind reader!

_**No, actually, I don't! I'm not a mind reader, damn it! Now, care to enlighten me? ~Chloe**_

_**We'll talk about this when I got home. Understood? ~Alek**_

At this point I was ready to kill something! Does he think he's the boss of me or some crazy shit like that?

_**No, not understood. You're not the damn boss of me! When you get home, I will be asleep! ~Chloe**_

_**Chloe, you know I didn't mean it like that. ~Alek**_

_**Yea, sure, I'll let you think what you want to think while I think what I want to think. Understood? Good, glad to know we're on the same page now. ~Chloe**_

I just wanted to scream! That- that bastard! He thinks he can control me? Ha! Let's see what he thinks when I start dating one of his basketball buddies! What was his name again? Oh, that's right, his name is Mikey! I will have to give him a call later on!

**Talking to Jasmine about Alek in Jazzy's room:**

"Jaz, after Alek and I raced, we kind of made out in the locker rooms… and well, now we are fighting. What should I do?" I cautiously told Jasmine that.

"Well, Chloe, we can have a little fun with my cousin while Mom is away!" she said in her version of the sickly-sweet voice we girls naturally had.

I showed her the texts we had sent to each other. And that is when the plan was born: Operation Make Alek See He Was a Jerk and Operation Make Alek Jealous!

Our plan started as soon as we went to our rooms. Or shall I say, Jasmine went to my room while I stayed in hers! Ha! Time to let the games begin!

**Cliffhanger, but don't hate me! I have a good reason to leave it like that! I swear, the next chapter will probably be up by 4 a.m. if you fell for that up there, you are making me sad! You think I would leave y'all hanging? Hell no! Anyways, I hope you liked it!**

**Love always,**

**Kelley!**

**P.S. thanks for all of the reviews I have/had! It really means a lot to me! **


	10. Chapter 9

Okay! I am giving you another chapter! Enjoy!

Last time on New Girl: **Talking to Jasmine about Alek in Jazzy's room:**

"Jaz, after Alek and I raced, we kind of made out in the locker rooms… and well; now we are fighting. What should I do?" I cautiously told Jasmine that.

"Well, Chloe, we can have a little fun with my cousin while Mom is away!" she said in her version of the sickly-sweet voice we girls naturally had.

I showed her the texts we had sent to each other. And that is when the plan was born: Operation Make Alek See He Was a Jerk and Operation Make Alek Jealous!

Our plan started as soon as we went to our rooms. Or shall I say, Jasmine went to my room while I stayed in hers! Ha! Time to let the games begin!

I heard the front door open and had to stifle a giggle from escaping my lips. I heard Alek walk into his room, drop his bag and then walk out and head to MY room!

I couldn't believe that this might actually work! I hoped it worked, but this wasn't even the beginning to our plan!

**Chloe's room, Jasmine's point of view:**

I heard Alek come home, drop his stuff off into his room, and then advance towards 'my' room. I had the urge to laugh, but didn't because I knew it would only get better!

I heard the door creak open and then heard Alek whisper something along the lines of, "Chloe are you awake?"

I just groaned and rolled over onto my stomach. Huh. It's kind of funny that Chloe's bed is super soft! Never noticed that before!

I felt the bed shift under his weight. It was starting to get awkward now. Then, he put his hand on my back and started rubbing it. It felt good since it was kind of like a back massage, but then it felt weird since he _is_ my cousin! Then his hand traveled lower and lower and that's when I shot out of Chloe's bed making gagging noises and started dry heaving! That was disgusting! Having my cousin touch me like that make me shiver and gag!

That's when he realized me, Jasmine, wasn't 'his Chloe!' I swear, his face was priceless! I started laughing so hard that I fell on the floor while he scowled and asked where Chlo was.

**Alek point of view:**

As soon as she fell on the floor and started gagging and dry heaving, I knew it wasn't her. That wasn't what my Chloe would do. When she started laughing and fell onto the floor, I realized who it was, Jasmine.

"Where's Chlo?" I asked her as I scowled at her.

All I heard was "my" and "room" before I bolted out of Chloe's room and into Jasmine's. I ignored Jasmine's protests since I was beyond pissed off!

**Chloe's point of view in Jasmine's room:**

I had heard it all as clear as crystal. I knew he was going to be pissed, but at this point, I didn't care one bit. He didn't care about me. He said we would talk and I said we weren't. What does he do, he goes and makes an ass out of himself.

Just then the door to Jasmine's room flew open and a murderous looking Alek turned on the lights, walked over to me, and just glared down at me. Ha! His face was making me laugh so hard on the inside; it was hard for me to hide it on the outside.

I let a giggle escape my lips and he leaned down right next to my ear and asked," Did you plan this, Chloe?"

I knew he already knew what the answer was, but he wanted my answer.

I coolly answered," yup" popping the 'p'.


	11. Chapter 10

Ok, nothing up here for y'all today, so on with the show!

****I don't own anything except for my imagination!

_Last time on New Girl:__I let a giggle escape my lips and he leaned down right next to my ear and asked," Did you plan this, Chloe?" _

_I knew he already knew what the answer was, but he wanted my answer._

_I coolly answered," yup" popping the 'p'._

Alek's point of view

After Chloe left the locker rooms, I leaned my head against my locker thinking back to the make-out session we had moments before.

She is my everything. I know I've only known her for a week, but the first time I saw her it was as if something altered in the universe. Something as if she was meant to be mine, as we are meant to be together. I knew she felt it today when we were running for track. It was as though I have found my mate, and she found hers.

I got pulled out of my thoughts when Mikey, Jace, and Art all walked into the locker room. I could tell that they had been talking about Chloe, but as soon as they saw me they stopped talking.

"Uh… hey bro! That King chick is awesome on the field! We could probably win this year with her on our team!" Art said while glancing at Jace and Mikey.

I knew Mikey had a thing for Chloe. He knew she was Mai and he was Mai, so he said what the hell and decided on trying to get her.

I snorted at the thought of him with my Chloe. Ha! He could never have Chloe; she's way too good for him! Hell, she's way too good for me!

"Yea, she is amazing on the field." I replied coolly.

After I said that, I said bye to the boys and walked to my next class.

**In the cafeteria, still Alek's point of view:**

I still hadn't seen Chloe. I guess I would talk to here in our next class.

**AP Science class Alek's point of view:**

When I set my stuff down, I noticed Chloe wasn't in here yet. I strolled over to her lab station and took a seat next to hers.

Once she walked in, the bell rang which signaled that I had to go back to my lab station.

I sighed and got up slowly, not wanting to have to deal with this dreadful class. Luckily it was the last class of the day… but, of course, I had basketball practice today.

When the bell signaled our release, Chloe all but trampled people to get out of the door, so I sent her a text.

_**Why have you been avoiding me for the whole day? ~Alek**_

A few minutes later, she replied.

_**What do you mean by 'avoiding you?'~Chloe**_

Was this girl really that clueless? I'm starting to think maybe she is a 'dumb blonde.' Or maybe she's playing the innocents card on me.

_**You know exactly what I mean. ~Alek**_

I think that might have pissed her off because she replied within two seconds. Damn, I never knew girls could text so fast.

_**No, actually, I don't! I'm not a mind reader, damn it! Now, care to enlighten me? ~Chloe**_

I didn't know what I was thinking as I sent her a text. I was starting to get annoyed so I replied with too much force in my words.

_**We'll talk about this when I got home. Understood? ~Alek**_

_**No, not understood. You're not the damn boss of me! When you get home, I will be asleep! ~Chloe**_

Jeez, this was starting to piss me off and make me weary even BEFORE I had started practice with the boys! I didn't mean it like that, so I replied with what I had said in my head.

_**Chloe, you know I didn't mean it like that. ~Alek**_

I think she was beyond pissed because of what she replied with. Of course, even before we start dating, we got into a fight. Over text none the less! What was the world coming to?

_**Yea, sure, I'll let you think what you want to think while I think what I want to think. Understood? Good, glad to know we're on the same page now. ~Chloe**_

I didn't know how to reply to that and at that very moment, coach decided to begin practice.

***After practice and back at the apartment**

When I walked in, I had a plan.

I dropped my bag off in my room and headed for Chloe's room.

When I entered her room, something felt off. I hesitated before quickly making my way over to her on the bed.

I started rubbing her back and my hand went started going lower and lower.

"Chloe."

She quickly jumped up out of bed and started gagging and laughing at the same time. This_ was not_ my Chloe.

Then I saw it. The dark brown hair…

I quickly asked Jasmine where she was and all i heard was 'my' and 'room.'

***Jasmine's room**

When I got to Jasmine's room, I opened the door, turned the light on, and stood there. I don't know how long I stood there, but after a while, my feet moved on their own accord all the way over to Chloe's body. She was shaking from laughing silently to herself.

I was annoyed by this point, so in a threatening voice, I leaned down next to her ear and asked, "Did you plan this, Chloe?"

I already knew the answer, but just wanted to hear what she would say.

"Yup."

Damn it! I knew that right then and there, that she had a reason for avoiding me. She had a reason for everything she did. But before I even had a chance to ask her anything, someone I didn't know walked in. Chloe instantly stiffened...

**So, what did you think? Yea yea… I know I haven't updated in a while, but I have 2 stories on my hand. I'm about to have 4! 2 are for The Nine Lives of Chloe King, and the other 2 are for Mortal Instruments!**

**So, please forgive me for this chapter being late, but I have an idea for the next chapter! Someone you guys probably forgot about will be reentering this story!**

**Love,**

**Kelley**


	12. Chapter 12

Alright, guys…

I'm back, but I honestly have no idea where I'm going with this story. I've read through some of the comments, and it's mixed. Y'all know I love this story but when I started it, I had no idea what I was doing. Haha! Sounds about right with me… but I need y'all, the ones who are still with this story, to tell me what y'all want! This story isn't just mine. I may be the original writer of it, but I've learned a lot since stepping away from this story. I need y'all to tell me a few things, ok?

Redo the story completely, make longer chapters, and spend my time replanning this story OR would you want to just leave it how it is and keep going with it?

Ditch this story completely and start on a new one for NLOCK or maybe do a crossover of some sort?

Let one of you adopt this story?

Do nothing and completely forget about it?

I love each and every one of y'all, and I will be stunned by having one of you or even a few of you give me y'all's answers! I know it seems as though I dropped off the face of the earth into the deepest, darkest abyss that I could find, but I am here to assure you that, no, that's not the case! I have no idea if I will stay here on Fanfiction or move to another site to continue my writing! Either way, I will tell you all and listen to your feedback! I know some of the writers on here have moved or are planning to because of these newer, faster sites. I, for one, am up for either staying here with my followers that are still with my stories depending on if they haven't already moved to other sites… My only concern is with y'all. I'd love to please you all and make everything all good and dandy. I'd love to give y'all the update you've been waiting years for, but it can't happen until I am given the responses I've requested from y'all. I haven't completely given up on this story or this site. I understand that as more YouTubers begin to reach out and read some of these stories, Fanfiction is getting even more viewers and followers.

If you have any questions, you can PM me or leave a comment and I'll reply to you as soon as I can.

I hope every one has an amazing day! I go back to school tomorrow so this will be interesting…

Haha!

Much love to you all!

K


End file.
